


Safe and sound

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Percival has to give his little girl away for the last time





	Safe and sound

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Percival Graves had faced many challenges in his life that ranged from making sure that he was first of his class at school to bring held captive and tortured by the darkest wizard of the time. However, today he would face his most tough challenge yet: giving his daughter away. Modesty had met her soon-to-be husband during her work as a healer at the hospital and as much as Percival's parental side hated to admit it, James Edwards was a good man.

Credence chuckled at seeing his father being almost as nervous as the actual bride, his fiancee Anna was sitting next to him. He had met her while taking through Europe and they had hit it off. Anna knew about his condition and still accepted him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about to send her on a dangerous mission, not about to give her away." He teased and smirked at his father's unamused face. Percival rolled his eyes, before going upstairs to see how far Grace, Tina and Queenie were with preparing his daughter. Carefully knocking on the door, Grace popped her head out and smiled at him.

"It's Percival." She told the other occupants. "Let him in." His daughter's voice called from the inside and Grace obeyed. Standing in front of a full-length mirror was Modesty. She was wearing a simple dress of which the shoulders and sleeves were lace. The lace continued in patterns over the entire dress. A simple headband was in her hair. "What do you think, Percival?" Queenie asked, smiling at her niece. Percival smiled as well. "Absolutely beautiful." He said. His daughter beamed at him and reached out to him.

Percival walked towards her and gently took her hands in his. The other three women left the room to give them some privacy. Percival reached up and caressed her cheek. "You've grown up so much, my little swan." He said in a soft tone. Modesty chuckled and gently gripped his wrist, leaning into his palm. "I'll always be your little girl, daddy. No matter what happens." She replied, before hugging him tightly.

Percival hugged her back. "It really feels like just yesterday that I created a paper swan for you in the orphanage to make you smile." He said, making his daughter giggle. "Yes. The funny thing is that I still have that swan somewhere." She muttered and Percival laughed, before pulling back and smiling at her. Just then, there was a knock on the door and both looked up to see Credence carefully peeking into the room. 

"Exuse my, madam. Have you seen my little sister?" He asked, looking at said little sister in awe. Modesty laughed and reached out with one arm. "Oh, come here." She said. Credence complied and came to join his father and sister, kissing the latter on her cheek. "You look beautiful, Modesty." He said and she smiled at him in gratitude. Percival looked at his two children, love and pride flooding through his veins. He pulled the both of them into a hug.

The small family held each other tightly, knowing that after today, everything would be different. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Percival asked and his children chuckled in response.  "You can say that again. A condition that should've killed me, Grindelwald, a vampire, trauma, nightmares. You name it." Credence said. Modesty chuckled. "You forgot getting knocked off the stairs." She said and her father and brother smiled dryly at that. 

Percival pulled back and smiled at his children. They had both grown up so much and he was so proud of them "I love you both so much." He said softly and they smiled at him. "We love you too, daddy and that will never change." Modesty said and her brother fully agreed with it. Percival smiled at them both, before hugging them again. His children hugged him back. Pulling back again, Percival took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. "Are you ready?" He asked and his daughter nodded. He offered his arm to her and she took it, walking out of the room with Credence following. 

The wedding would be held in the big garden of the mansion, with only friends of them attending. James didn't have family either. Several of the people attending, including the minister had to be told the mansion's location after swearing a magical oath not to tell it further. Even after all these years and although his children were both adults now, Percival was still extremely careful with the safety of his family.

Credence quickly went to Anna and led her to their seats. Standing in the doorway to the garden, Modesty took a deep breath and held on tightly to her father. Percival smiled at her. "There is still time to back out." He said in a teasing tone, chuckling at the unamused look that his daughter gave him. Just then, the music started up and farther and daughter had to walk forwards. 

They walked past Mary-Lou Barebone and her daughter, who were still in good contact with them after all these years. They walked past Jefferson, whose daughter was Modesty's maid of honour. And finally, they walked past Seraphina Picquery, Tina and her husband Newt, Queenie and her husband Jacob, Credence and Anna. In the past, Percival would've gotten a heart attack at the thought of a No-Maj in his home, but he actually liked Jacob and even Seraphina had begrudgingly agreed to keep quiet about him as a favour to Percival.

They finally arrived at the front and when the minister asked who was giving Modesty away, Percival answered that he was, before doing so. He smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek, before walking towards his place besides Credence. His son rubbed his back, once he had arrived. Percival took a deep breath, before straightening his shoulders and watching the ceremony.

Befor they knew it, the couple was pronounced husband and wife and it was time for the reception. As the father of the bride, Percival had been asked to give a speech. Standing in front of everyone, he took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and family. Mostly friends, but anyway. I'm glad to be responsible for the only five minutes that my daughter and son-in-law didn't plan." He said, earning some chuckles from the crowd. 

Taking another deep breath, Percival continued. "About 25 years ago, I was convinced to adopt two children by a certain stubborn, blonde witch, who will not be mentioned by name. I was very reluctant, but she and her sister managed to convince me and to this day, I still have to regret that decision. Modesty and Credence have given me strength, love and support through thick and thin and I do not know where I would've been today, if it hadn't been for them." He said smiling at his children. They smiled back

"Especially Modesty was a big source of all three of those things. Always optimistic, hopeful and always there to cheer people up. Qualities that she still has to this day. She never minded that I had a busy job and patiently waited until I had time. She has grown up into a strong, beautiful, young woman and I couldn't be more proud of her even if I tried." The witch in question smiled tearfully at that. 

One of the hardest thing that you have to as a father is giving your daughter to another man and put her under his protection. And even though it took me a while to admit it to myself, Modesty couldn't have found a better man to spend the rest of her life with. Every time that she came home from work, she was positively beaming and I wil say that it made me happy to see my daughter so comfortable and relaxed. James, when I say that you deserve this woman, it is the highest compliment that I can give you and I most sincerely hope that you won't abuse it." He said and James bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"I also advise you that if you need couple counselling, I've been single my entire life, so I won't be the right person for that." Percival said, making people chuckle. "Now, I can go on and on for hours, but Tina, Queenie and Jacob have made a lot of delicious food that simply can not wait. I should know. I already tried some of it. So, I just want to propose a toast to the bride and groom." He finally finished, lifting his glass. Everyone followed his example and toasted, before applauding him.

Modesty stood up and reached out to him again, hugging him as soon as he was in reach. "I love you, daddy." She whispered. Percival smiled. "I love you too, my little swan." He replied, softly stroking her hair. After a few seconds, Modesty pulled back and smiled at him, before James gently took her hand to take her to the dance floor. After a few minutes, Credence turned towards his father. 

"Why did you never marry? I know that a lot of witches and even some wizards would love to have the honour." He said and his father shrugged in answer. "Honestly, I don't really need a husband or wife. I have you and Modesty and that's more than enough for me." He answered, just as the beaming bride walked towards him and pulled him out of his seat for the father/daughter dance. Credence watched them go with a smile.

During the dance, Percival smiled down at his daughter. She was a married woman now and he couldn't be happier for her. They were all safe and sound. Grindelwald had been in prison for a couple of years now and would never hurt them again. Modesty looked up and smiled back at him, tears of happiness in her eyes. Once the song had ended, they walked back towards the table and pulled Credence into a family hug. Percival held his children tightly. They were all safe and that was all he wanted. They were happy and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the last story for this series. I may write another one shot if I have inspiration, but I think that this is it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/358388082824562814/ the wedding dress


End file.
